Blazing Heart II
by NotOnlineAnymore
Summary: Sequel to Blazing Heart. Danielle's journey continues as she heads out to further her training with the elves, tying herself with darker evil than before. Old friends come to visit as they step into the mysterious world of Alagaesia.
1. Chapter 1 Disappearance and Appearing

**Welcome to the sequel of Blazing Heart! I must warn you that you must read Blazing Heart first before you will be able to understand what on earth am I going on about. I thank the reviewers on my previous story and hope you would enjoy this one. Please do REVIEW! Okay:p anyway… ONWARDS to the story!**

Jason held onto his head as he felt another wave of aches hit him. His body was hurting, his head was pounding, but yet he still refused to give up. Dark rings circled around his bloodshot eyes from the lack of sleep. He sat in front of his computer typing furiously. His usual spiky black hair matted onto his head.

"Danielle, where are you?" he asked himself as he searched through the internet for any signs of her.

His name was Jason Lim, currently 19 years old. His best friend, Danielle Rashi, disappeared almost a year ago, trying yet always failing; he search for her, spending days and nights, not giving up. He tried the best he can, barely sleeping, barely eating. He had grown much thinner during the year. He rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Jason… I think you should get some sleep." An old man said almost guiltily. Jason turned around, it was Marlin, Danielle's very much hated grandfather.

Jason glared at him, "How am I suppose to get some sleep when my best friend _and _your granddaughter might be somewhere out there dying?"

"Do not worry, I know she is safe…" Marlin said.

Jason stood up, the chair falling behind him with a loud bang. "I know you have something to do with her disappearance. It had something to do with that box you asked me to give her isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." He said angrily.

"You will find out soon enough why I gave her that box."

"Then why won't you tell me!" he shouted at him, finally loosing control. "How long I have been searching for her, and yet it seemed like she disappeared without a trace! The police couldn't find anything. I couldn't find anything, I just KNOW you had something to do with this."

"You have to just trust me…"

"And how can I do that?"

Marlin sighed, wrinkles appearing all over his face, giving Jason the tired and weary stare. "Why are you trying so hard to reach her? Is she more to you than just a best friend?"

Jason bit his lip, then glared at Marlin. "What if she was? What if she still is? Please Marlin… I really need to find her…" he said to him, staring into his eyes.

The elder man's eyes softened. "I can help you find her… But it doesn't mean she will be able to find you…"

Jason looked at him. "I'll do anything…"

Marlin nodded. Then signaled him to follow him, and walked out of the room. Jason followed Marlin, they walked to the attic of the large house. Marlin took out a key from his neck chain and unlocked the door, he beckoned Jason in before shutting it.

"You may experience a little dizziness and headaches before you reach there…" Marlin said.

"There? What do you mean by there?" the black haired asked suspiciously.

Marlin smiled at him. "Danielle was lucky to have a friend like you…" he said before muttering a few strange words, and everything went black.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jason groaned as he sat up. He felt worst than ever.

"Slow down there, we don't want you to get hurt." said a hard voice.

Jason forced his eyes open, the light momentarily blinding him, and then his vision cleared. He looked around, there were five people in the room, two woman and three men. One of the men was speaking to him.

"Who are you people?" Jason asked. "Where am I? Where's Marlin?"

The man looked at him and shook his head. "We do not know a Marlin, and you are now resting in Carvahall." Then he pointed at the people around him. "This is Katrina, Gertrude, Sloan and Horst."

Then he pointed at himself. "I am Roran."

**This is a short chapter. I hope this would be the only short chapter im going to write. Just sort of a Prologue. Hehe so how'd you like it?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Dead and Missing

**I do not own Eragon or anyone else. I only own Jason, Danielle, Kahiro and Marlin. Actually I just own people with names you do not recognize. Hehe. Anyway. This is the second chapter. Might be a bit… weird… Don't forget to review in the end!**

Danielle sighed as she kicked onto one of the Urgal's skull. She was walking on the battlefield, death seemed to haunt the land. The stench of rotten flesh and blood filled the air. Kahiro skittered behind her, her pearly white scales gleaming in the sunlight. She held her head down as she thought of her previous conversation with Murtagh.

**(Flashback)**

_Danielle walked into Murtagh's new room. They had let him out of his prison, allowing him to live among them. She shut the door behind her._

"_Murtagh…" she said when she spotted him. He was sitting calmly onto one of the chairs, he seemed to catch her breath all over again. He looked up at her, nodding at her presence._

"_I know what you came here for, I know what you are going to do…" he said. Danielle sighed sadly. Tears brimming in her eyes._

"_I hope you understand, this is hard for me too… But I have a duty as a rider." She said, _

_Murtagh looked up at her. "Do you really? Then how about your duty as a friend… and a lover?"_

"_Murtagh… You know I want this as much as you do…"_

"_How come you don't show it?" he snarled at her._

_She bit her lip, hard. A sole tear running down her cheek. She walked up to him and kissed him._

_Murtagh was caught by surprise, then he too closed his eyes. Slowly, they turned more passionate, their kissed turning more rough and heated. Danielle slowly pulled away. "I am sorry…" she said before walking towards the door. "The twins want to see you by the way…" she caught his gaze, letting another tear trickle down her face, she walked out._

"_Damn it Danielle… Why do you do this to me?" Murtagh said furiously. Before gathering his things and went to meet the twins._

**(End Flashback)**

Danielle's mood considerably deepened as she thought of their current relationship. She sighed as she ran a hand through her long red hair. Three days had passed since the war between the Varden and the Urgals. The battle was brutal, no one was spared, everyone was killed mercilessly. But yet, the Vardens won. After Danielle and Eragon headed out to kill the shade, the Urgals seemed to be released from a spell and started to attack each other. The whole army was gone within moments. Still, Danielle and Eragon had won, but paying a terrible price. Before they managed to kill the Shade, he had harmed Eragon heavily, leaving a large wound running through his back, a curse, so that every time Eragon did something over exertive, it will burn across his back, leaving him gasping and helpless.

Danielle bent down to pick up a stray arrow, remembering that it had belonged to one of the many dwarves that had died. She examined it, it was made out of very fine wood. She sighed, putting it back onto the ground, knowing that it will never be used again.

Kahiro and Danielle came onto a halt as they spotted the King's right hand man, Jormundur. Jormundur bowed to her, a gesture of respect.

"I am glad I found you, Danielle." He said holding a parchment in his hands. "Ajihad is returning and he wants you to be there when he arrives. Eragon and the others are already waiting, we have to hurry if we want to reach there in time."

Danielle nodded to him and headed towards the gate. Ajihad had been gone for the three days, the twins and Murtagh following him. She fiddled with her fingers while thinking of what to say to Murtagh. It would be a lie to say that she has no feelings for him at all. No, she still had feelings for him, a lot of feelings for him you may say. But she disguised it as only being friendship. They both know that each other were dying inside, hearts were breaking because of her duty.

Danielle and Kahiro stopped next to Eragon. She stood in silence, having a light conversation with Kahiro as she waited for the King to arrive. Nearly half an hour had passed before they saw a group of about ten men coming out from the tunnels. She watched as they marched proudly towards them.

Before they went for five yards, the tunnel behind them swarmed with activity. Dark figures appeared. Danielle squinted, unable to see clearly from afar.

"It's Urgals!" yelled out Eragon while jumping onto Saphira. Danielle's eyes widened, Urgals? Here?

"Kahiro!" she yelled out, jumping onto her. The two dragons flew off, trying to get there as soon as possible. Arya ran below them, almost keeping pace with them.

Very soon, four of the men were down, taken by the element of surprise. The remaining gathered around Ajihad, trying to protect him. But them too, were very soon dead. Only four remained. The twins, Murtagh and Ajihad. Urgals converged around them, blocking Danielle's view.

"No!" she screamed in horror as she stared with rising fear and anger. Before they could reach the fight, the Urgals streamed back into the tunnels, leaving prone figures in their wake.

Danielle jumped off Kahiro before she even touched down. She ran towards the dead bodies, trying to search for survivors, and Murtagh. In the middle of the massacre, was Ajihad. Eragon quickly reached after Danielle, running towards the King he knelt down, their faces transforming to sorrow for they knew Ajihad could not be saved.

Danielle watched through tears as she listened to Ajihad's and Eragon's conversation. She knelt onto the ground, feeling defeated. Kahiro and Saphira nosed the dead bodies.

_Where are the twins and Murtagh? They are not among the dead._ Kahiro said.

Danielle looked up, twirling around quickly. She bit her lip as she tried to look for them in vain. She saw Eragon saying something to Arya, then Arya ran off towards the tunnel. Danielle caught Eragon's eye and he hugged her, trying to give her hope and comfort.

"She will try to search for them." He said to her. "Don't give up hope."

Danielle let tears run down her face. Orik, Jormundur and the other men quickly arrived. Danielle knelt down next to Ajihad, letting Eragon do the talking with Jormundur and Orik. She heard them swore and shout. But she felt as if she couldn't care any less.

"Ajihad had died a warrior's death! He slew five Urgals when a lesser man would be overwhelmed by one! We will give him every honor and hope his spirit pleases the gods. Bear him and our companions back with you shields and do not be ashamed to let your tears be seen, for this day everyone would remember. May we soon have the privileged of sheathing our swords into the monsters that killed our leader!" Jormundur said so all could hear.

Danielle ears perked up at his speech. More tears fell as she listened. She then looked at the others.

As one, the warriors knelt, bearing their homage to their deceased leader. Then they stood and lifted him up on their shields. Already many of the Varden wept, tears trickling down their beards, yet they still did not disgrace their duty to allow Ajihad to fall. With solemn steps, they marched towards the city with Eragon and Saphira in the middle. Danielle lagged behind the group with Kahiro. She still stood tall, not allowing her pride to fail her, knowing that right now, others need more support then she does.

**Like it? It didn't go as well as I wanted it to go… but oh well… Tell me if you like it!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 Elders and Fealty

**Whew… Getting on with this seems like hard work. Hehe. Thanks my dear reviewers. 8 of them in fact. For reviewing. I am still sad that my Blazing Heart story holds less than 60 reviews. Does anyone know how can I get people to read my story? Not much people seem to be attracted to it… Why though?**

**Anyway, MANY THANKS to the people who DID review. XD**

**Alsdssg (2): Yup, I thought it was cool to put Jason back in. But sigh, most trouble for me… I always don't know what I am getting myself into.**

**Mean Titan (2): Eek! Don't kill meee! I'm so so soooo sorry…. I just couldn't help myself. SORRY!!! Ehehe. Don't worry, when Murtagh comes back, which he will, ill make fluff. XD and yes, Jason is the same guy from the fist thing.**

**Frosted-Pink (2): Ehehe.. yup! Thanks for reviewing btw, and thanks for the comment too! And yes, I know it was a little short. But I promise this one is gonna be longer!**

**Aria DeLoncray: Yup! SEQUELS ROCKS! Thanks for reviewing!**

**JustMyLuck: Thanks. XD come back for more!**

**Now ONWARDS to the STORY!**

Danielle stood outside on the balcony looking at the scenery that was behold to her, beyond the battle field, beyond the deaths, she saw mountains and the big blue sky.

"_I am sorry, they are gone."_

Those few words echoed through her mind. Eragon had came up to her room to tell her the news from Arya just yesterday. She hadn't been able to sleep throughout the whole night.

"_They are gone."_

"_Gone…"_

Tears leaked into her eyes. He can't be gone, no way. She had promised herself that she would make it up to him when he gets back from his mission. She had promised herself that they would be together after the war was over, after Galbotorix was killed. She had promised…

She gave a wail of sorrow, screaming into the air. How can he be gone? Tears leaked out of her eyes as she sobbed. Kahiro quickly went to her side. She herself couldn't say much, because Danielle's sorrow was affected her too. Danielle cried on her, Kahiro was vibrating badly, as if she herself was crying.

The two figures held through the night, giving comfort to each other, both hurting badly inside.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Danielle…_

Danielle woke up with a yawn as she felt Kahiro nose her. She rubbed her eyes, which were blood red from the crying session she had the day before.

_There is someone here to see you, and I just can't seem to chase him away… _Kahiro said to her, nodding at the door.

Danielle sighed and stood up. She stretched than quickly got changed into her robes. She then opened the door, only to see a young boy looking at her dragon in fright, almost as if it will bite his head right off. "Yes… What do you need?" Danielle asked impatiently.

The boy stared at her, flustered, then he blushed and quickly looked down. Danielle watched his reaction with amusement. "I'm… You… Your Dragon… has been… is summoned to speak with the Council of Elders…" he said stuttering.

"Who are they?" she asked.

The boy seemed almost prepared to answer her question, but still he stuttered over his words. "They are… people that we- The Varden choose to speak on the behalf of Ajihad. They are his most trusted advisors, and they wish to see you. It is really a great honor!"

Danielle stared at him for a moment than she nodded. "Fine, but will you give me a moment, I will have to change." She then walked back into the room and took a change of clothes. "Well… Get out for a second." She said shooing him. The boy blushed and scurried out, shutting the door behind him. Danielle shook her head. "Boys…"

She changed into a pair or long black pants and a simple tank. She belted up her sword and took her bow with her. "Come on Kahiro, let's go." She said to the dragon.

She allowed the boy to show her the way to the 'Council'. She took her time walking slowly, thinking of what the 'Elders' could possibly want from her. Kahiro followed behind, piping a few suggestions here and there. They reached a convex stone door, the boy reached out to open it, but Danielle stopped him.

"What is you name?" she asked.

The boy blushed. "It's Jarsha, m'am.

Danielle nodded in approval. "You have done well." The boy smiled and bounced forward and opened the door. The room was circular, with a sky dome above it. A round marble table was in the middle. Seated there were Jormundur, Eragon, two other men and two women.

"You may go," Jormundur said to Jarsha, who quickly bowed and left.

Danielle felt all eyes staring at her and her dragon. She then seated herself next to Eragon. She tried to softly probe into his mind, echoing through it that she was Danielle, not anybody else. He gradually allowed her in.

_How are you fairing, Danielle? _Eragon asked concerned.

_I am well, but for the moment, we have bigger things to worry about… Do you have any idea why we were summoned? _She asked him.

_I guess it has something to do with the new ruler…_

Danielle frowned. Thinking hard. _But why would they need us here? We won't have much to do with it do we?_

Eragon shrugged, _It must have… _

Danielle nodded than shut off their connection just as Jormundur was about to speak.

"Thank you for coming, Eragon, Danielle. Even though you had suffered your own loss. This is Umerth," the tall man; "Falberd," the broad one; "Sabrae and Elessari," the two women. "As you know, we face a crisis that must be dealt with quickly and effectively. If we do not choose Ajihad's successor soon, someone else will. Hrothgar had already contacted us to convey his condolences. We need you, Eragon Shadeslayer and you, Danielle Argetlam to provide the legitimacy required by whoever is to take over Ajihad's place. For the safety of Varden and the new successor."

Falberd heaved himself up, "The five of us had already decided whom to support. There is no doubt among us that it is the right person. But," he raised a finger. "Before we reveal who is it, you must give us your word that whether you agree of disagree with us, nothing of our discussion will leave this room."

Danielle narrowed her eyes. Then she looked at Kahiro. _Humans, silly of them to forget that we are smarter than any human. _Kahiro said. Danielle just smiled.

Eragon seemed pretty please too, he said, "Very well, you have my word. Now, who would you want to lead the Varden?"

"Nasuada."

Danielle's eyes narrowed some more. She had suspected they were going to choose her. More to come were just going to confirm her other suspicions. Eragon began to speak "Why not you, Jormundur? Ajihad called you his right handed man. Doesn't that mean you should take his place now that he is gone?"

Danielle and Eragon felt a wave of unease spread through the table of people. Danielle understood what he was trying to do. "Because," said Jormundur, selecting his words wit care, "Ajihad was speaking of military matters, nothing more. Also, I am a member of the council, which only had power because we support each other. It would be foolish and dangerous for one of us to raise himself above the rest." Relief spread through the room.

"Does Nasuada have enough experience though?" inquired Eragon.

The people nodded. Many of them had watched Nasuada grew up, so they held little doubt that she wouldn't make a great leader. "Now I and my friends will be there to guide her. She will never be without someone to show her the way." Said one of the women.

They had confirmed her suspicions, they wanted a puppet! From the look of Eragon's face, he too had figured it out.

"Ajihad's funeral will be held in two days," broke in Umerth. "Directly afterwards, we plain to appoint Nasuada as our new leader. We have yet to ask her, but she will surely agree. We want you two to be present at the appointing – no one, even Hrothgar, can complain about it then – and to sweat fealty to the Varden. That will give back the confidence Ajihad's death has stolen from the people…"

Danielle's mind worked fast and hard. She had noticed that they didn't want her-them to swear to Nasuada, just to the Varden. She barely heard the rest of Eragon's conversation with the rest. She was deep in though of what she would need to do to get them out of this mess.

_Danielle… Your plan is risky… But I guess it is worth the shot… _Kahiro said in her mind.

Danielle sighed. _I know it's risky, but at the current moment, there isn't much I can do about it. _

"We shall attend Nasuada's appointment." Danielle said her first few words of the evening, interrupting the conversation. Everyone stared at her.

Then they sighed, "Good, good. Then we have one more matter we have to deal with while you're here." Jormundur said, then he continued, "I'll send for Nasuada now, and Arya too… We have no reason to delay her acceptance."

"Wait," commanded Elessari, "Your word though, as riders. Will you give it in fealty at the ceremony?"

_Nice way of putting it. _Kahiro said shaking her brute head. Danielle agreed with her.

_You know what I have to do…_

"We'll give it." Danielle said, Eragon looked at her in surprise. "Eragon and I will give it." She repeated.

Eragon opened his mouth to protest. She put her hand up to stop him. _Later…_ she said to him and he nodded, trusting her judgment.

The double doors opened again, everyone except Danielle turned. First came Nasuada, her was chin held high and her eyes were steady. Even without looking Danielle knew that they were grief in her eyes. Behind her were Arya, her stride as lithe and smooth as a cat's, and an openly awestruck Jarsha.

The boy was soon dismissed; Then Jormundur helped Nasuada into her seat. Eragon stood up to do the same for Arya, but she ignored the proffered chair and stood at a distance from the table. Danielle grinned to herself at that gesture.

"Although this is your time of mourning, a quandary exists that you must resolve. This council cannot lead the Varden. And someone must replace Ajihad after the funeral. We ask that you, Nasuada, receive the position. As his heir it is rightfull yours-the Varden expect it of you."

Nasuada bowed her head with shining eyes. Grief was plain in her voice when she started speaking. Danielle closed her eyes, still not turning to look at the soon-to-be-queen. "I never thought I would be called upon my father's place so young. Yet… if you insist it is my duty, I will embrace the offer."

The room bustled with conversations and compliments. Only Danielle and Arya kept silent. Danielle remained seated as the rest of the people walked out. Nasuada had requested that they both stayed. Falberd lingered suspiciously at the door, and then slowly went out. Arya stared at her in the eye, before shutting the door behind her.

Nasuada opened her mouth to speak, but Danielle put up her hand to silence her. "_Atra nosu waise vardo fra eld hornya_... Now we may speak without the fear of being overheard."

Nasuada's posture softened. "Thank you, Danielle Argetlam." Danielle just nodded and smiled sadly.

"How are you holding up?" Eragon asked.

Grief and sadness filled her eyes. "I am holding up pretty well…" she said softly. Then she laughed bitterly. "I had expected the council to do exactly as it did. And now everything is in place for me to take command of Varden."

"You have no intention of letting them rule you." Said Eragon in wonder.

"No. All of Ajihad's plans, all his strategies and goals. They are mind now. I will not fail him by being weak. The Empire _will _be brought down and the rightful government _will_ be raised."

By the time she finished, a tear ran down her cheek. Danielle felt her words and knew she was truthful. She saw that Eragon was having a mental conversation with Saphira, she unsheathed her sword. Eragon's and Nasuada's eyes widened.

"Then I will not have to regret what I am about to do then." Danielle said. Nasuada's eyes darted to the door and she slipped a hand into a fold in her dress and grasped something. Eragon knew that Danielle wouldn't do wrong, but still he kept a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Danielle wha-"he was cut short by Danielle. She had stopped in front of Nasuada, then she knelt, her sword flat in her hands.

"Nasuada, Kahiro and I have been here only for a short while, shorter then even Eragon or Murtagh," tears were brought into her eyes when she mentioned his name, she hastily blinked them away, keeping her voice strong, she continued. "We have came to respect Ajihad, you fought under Farthen Dur while the others fled and have treated us openly instead with deception. Therefore, I offer you my blade… and my fealty as a rider."

Danielle uttered each word strongly and with a sense of finality. Nasuada and Eragon stared at her in surprise. Realization dawned upon his face as she realized what she was doing. He nodded in approval at her. He had quick discussion with Saphira, before joining Danielle on the floor.

"I too, offer you my blade, and my fealty as a rider." Eragon said. She grasped first, Danielle's sword and placed the tip on Danielle's head. "I do accept your fealty with honor, Rider, as you accept all the responsibilities accompanying the station." Then she did the same thing with Eragon. "Rise, both of you as my vassal and take you sword."

Danielle stood up, then she said. "Now I may tell you as my master, the council made me agree to swear to the Varden once you were appointed. This was the only way I could circumvent them."

Nasuada laughed with delight. While Eragon stared at her with amazement. "Ah, I see you have already learned how to play our game." Nasuada said to her. Danielle smiled her rare smile.

"Indeed I have."

**Whew… That's a long one… siiigh. Lol. Anyway. Like it? REVIEW!**

**Oh btw… some of you may notice that I don't do the recap thing anymore. Sorry if it is an inconvenience. I would do it if you want me to. Just review for me and tell me whether you want the 'recap' thing. Thanks!**

**Now… REVIEW**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Clicky that little button down there!**

**PLEASE!**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 Questions and Wonderings

**Okay! Another chappy! rubs hands together and gets ready ready? Set? GO!**

**Oh wait! I totally forgotten about the reviews! REVIEWS!**

**Mean Titan: ehehe. Nice suggestion, I'll go ask around… XD**

**Alsdssg: THANKS! grin**

**Wolfgren: My dear, I think you are confused. This story IS based on Eldest… ehehe. I think you havn't read the one before this have you? Go read Blazing Heart… I think that's the one you want to read first. XD**

**Ginger-Bizkit (3): Yay! You're back! WEEEE! Lol. I missed ya! Aaanyway, my llama loving friend, thanks for reviewing!**

**Alfalfa: ehehe. Thanks! XD I try, I try. Cuz skool is starting soon, so I want to get this show on the road before I get too busy! Im trying to do at least on chapter every two nights or so! XD**

**That's bout it! Now it's the real GO!**

Nasuada paused, then gazed into Danielle's cold eyes, then she added in a gentle tone, "You have my condolences, Danielle and you, Eragon. I realized that others beside myself are grieving, especially you Danielle; while I had lost my father, you had lost a great friend. I liked Murtagh a great deal and it saddens me that he is gone... Goodbye Eragon, Danielle…"

Danielle nodded, sadness again plaguing her heart and she left the room, with Kahiro and the rest at her heels. She stared down the hallway than sighing, emotionally; she was tired, very tired. She turned to look at Eragon. She watched Saphira nose him then and said something, she watched them, Dragon and Rider both. Her eyes widened as she saw a blast of fire coming towards her, Danielle yelped and jumped out of the way, the fire singeing her sleeves.

"Saphira!" she shouted at her. She could almost see the dragon grinning sheepishly at her. Danielle shook her head.

_Forgive her Danielle, It isn't very easy to remember. Imagine that every time you raised your arm, lightning strikes that ground. It would be an easy-to-make mistake. _Kahiro said, sniffing her sleeves.

Danielle just smiled. _I guess you are right. _Then she thought of it. _Do you think we should talk to Arya? I have a feeling our elf friend won't be very happy about our arrangement with the Varden._

_We should, but all the same, we have no choice._

_What do you mean? _Danielle asked frowning.

Kahiro snorted. _Our 'elf friend' had contacted Saphira, she wants us to follow her._

Danielle nodded, letting the sapphire blue creature lead the way to Arya. Weaving through halls and shelves, Saphira led them to one alcove, where Arya sat. Danielle paused to look at her. She had her guard up high; she was agitated and stiff, almost as if she were weary of everything.

"What have you done?" asked Arya with unexpected hostility in her voice.

Danielle lifted an eyebrow at her. Eragon asked, "How so?"

"What have you promised the Varden? _What have you done_?"

Danielle looked at her and examined her carefully, she could tell that Arya too was tired, and that she was very close to losing control. She could also tell Eragon had came to the same conclusion because he blurted out: "We only did what we had to do, I apologize if we did anything wrong, There's no-"

Danielle interrupted him. In short clear words she explained what she had done and why she had done it, she finished off, sighing and then closing her eyes. "I had not wish to do what I had done, but I had no other choice." Danielle said grimly, weariness was stated clearly in her voice.

Arya leaned back and stared at her. "I was impolite; Danielle… and Eragon understand more than I had thought."

Danielle nodded, mouth set in a grim line. She kept quite throughout their conversation, listening to them with interest. She watched as Arya was about to depart.

"Arya," Danielle said before she could leave, Arya paused to listen to her. "I have to ask you something… Is it possible to have a… half elf?"

Arya turned around and stared at her in surprise. Danielle matched her gaze. "I haven't seen such a thing before. But there just might be a possibility there is such a thing… We will see when we reach Ellesmera, but for the meantime, may the stars watch over you." And with that, she left.

Danielle stood up too. Turning to Eragon she said, "I am going to go have a little rest. I will see you later." She said softly than she looked into his eyes. "I think you should rest too…" then she turned around and walked out of the room.

Kahiro followed her, she walked up to their room. She sighed and opened the window. She sat on the window seal, allowing her legs to dangle in the air. She looked at the horizon.

Kahiro lay her head down next to her. _Why such an awkward question to Arya?_

_I had been wondering, could I possibly be a half elf? I look like one, but it too might also be an affect of being a rider._

Kahiro snorted. _A half elf? Never seen one before._

_When you hadn't seen something, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. _Danielle said, expressionlessly.

_You have grown…Danielle, beyond your years and your age…_

Danielle remained expressionless. Then she turned to look at her. _Do you remember the times Kahiro? Do you remember when you were still small and we lived in the woods together? _She then gave a small laugh. _We were so young, and carefree. We had fun, we had joy and we had each other… Since when did we change so much?_

_Sometimes, changed are good. Maybe we aren't so 'young' or 'carefree' anymore, but we still have each other._

Danielle felt tears flood her eyes. She stared out, past the city, past the people and into the woods. _But I liked it better how it used to be, why can't we go back? Why can't we go back to when we were innocent, when we hadn't killed?_

Kahiro gave out a low and sad growl. _Because we are dragons and riders, it is our destiny…_

_I swore to myself Kahiro! I swore to myself I won't kill anymore! I don't want to hear their screams! I don't want to feel the blood on my hands! Blood that won't ever come off! _Danielle said, crying now, she was hurting inside, she was hurting so badly. She wanted it all to end, she didn't want their screams to haunt her anymore, and she didn't want to feel the blood on her hands.

Kahiro stared at her, feeling her pain. She didn't know what to do, the only thing she could do was accompany her. _This is our destiny, Danielle… We can't change it…_

Danielle smiled sadly, the way she smiled was enough to break Kahiro's heart. Pain, hurt, guilt, sadness and regret shone clearly in her brown eyes.

"I miss him so much… I miss him…" Danielle said, barely audible.

_I know Danielle, I know…_

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jason sighed as he stared out to the mountains, it had been a week since he had appeared in this 'Carvahall' place. It seemed like the ancient times, no one had heard of technology or anything. Heck, they still lived in huts. None of them had heard of Danielle either, it had took them three whole days to decide that he wouldn't cause harm or anything. None of them knew where was 'New York' or even "America". They told him that he was in Alagaesia.

'_Where ever that is…' _he thought grimly. He had rested in this place better than he had at home, it seemed like something here had caused his mind to rest. He knew that Danielle was here, in the Alagaesia place, why else would Marlin send him there? He also knew that he had to find her.

It was early in the morning, even the sun hadn't risen yet. He was sitting on the plain grass staring out at nothing in particular. He looked up as he heard footsteps behind him. It was Roran. He stood up and nodded in greeting.

"Jason, what are you doing up so early?" he asked him in surprise, coming over.

Jason shrugged. "I hadn't been able to sleep well."

Roran nodded at him then sitting down onto the grass too, Jason sat down, retaining his previous position. "I know the feeling, what ails you?" he asked.

Jason sighed, staring at the sun. "Apart from the fact I appeared here out of nowhere and have no idea why I am here?" he said raising and eyebrow,

"Yes, apart from that." Roran said with a laugh.

"My… "He hesitated, "Friend had been missing for almost a year now, she was dear to me, almost like… my sister. I've been trying to search for her, yet it seemed like she had disappeared without a trace, no one had heard of spoke to her since she was gone. I am… worried for her." He said sadly, looking down onto the ground.

Roran nodded, "I have been having similar problems. Do you like this girl?" he asked.

Jason flushed. "I… don't know…" he said.

"Ah… I guess the faster you sort out your problems the better." The other man said, than it was quite for a while.

"How about you?" Jason asked curiously.

Roran shook his head. "I want to… court Katrina."

Jason's eyes widened in surprise. "Did she say yes?" he asked. Roran nodded. "Congratulations then!"

Roran sighed, "There are problems, her father wants to marry her off to someone else, that is not me… I had recently lost my home and my land, I do not have much to offer Katrina…"

"You people are weird…" Jason said, shrugging. "If there is love there, we do not care what anyone else says, because love is a strong thing, if it cannot last over a few obstacles, then it just isn't love at all…"

Roran rebutted him, "But how can I court her? I do no have anything, I cannot take care of her.

"Does she loved you?" Jason asked him, staring at him in the eye.

"Yes." Roran said proudly.

"Than I doubt she would mind much, even from the look of it, I can tell that Katrina is strong, she follows her heart. So if her heart belongs to you, she will go with you."

Roran thought of it, "I guess you are right after all…"

Jason grinned at him "I know I am."

Peace and quiet filled the air between the two men, they had created a friendship, a bond between them. They understood each other now as they stared at the beautiful sunrise together, enjoying each others company.

**XxXxXxXxX**

'**Crack!' **a whip cracked through the air, landing onto the man's back, blood dripped down his back and body, scars and bruised were all over his body.

The dungeon doors opened and an aged man walked in, he was old, you could tell, he had white and gray hair, his face was of an elder man, but yet, he had the body of a 20 year old. The man smiled sadistically when he spotted the younger man.

"Are you still being too stubborn to say just those simple words? It isn't hard you know, just those few words and the pain will end."

'**Crack**' went the whip again, just to emphasize his point. The younger man looked up. "In you dreams!" he spat out. The whip hit his back again.

"Tsk tsk, Murtagh, do not forget you are talking to the king here. I will be back in a while, to see your… 'progress'."

Murtagh glared at his back as he walked out. He bit his lip from crying out as the whip hit his back again. He had been here for a long time, ever since the twins betrayed them all and dragged him here. He had suffered for a long time, but he never gave in. Every time he was tempted enough to, he thought of Danielle and Eragon. Especially Danielle, he knew that he would have to hurt her if he gave in, and he knew he could never hurt her, even though she broke his heart into millions of pieces.

The guard who was whipping him put down the whip. He grabbed a pair of thongs, and thrust them into the fire. He looked up at his prisoner. "You are very much like her," the man said in a raspy voice, "A beauty she was, stubborn and strong willed too, but both of you will soon fall, trust me…" he said as he laughed sadistically.

He then took out the thongs from the fire, Murtagh saw that it was bright red in colour. He closed his eyes as he tried to prepare himself for the pain to come. Searing pain spread through his body and the red hot iron was pressed onto his open wound. Murtagh let out a scream of pain. Tears sprang into his eyes, he felt himself loose energy as he became weaker, a young woman in silky wavy red hair filled his vision, she smiled to him whispering into his ear not to give up hope, then she was gone as quickly as she came. Darkness then clouded his vision and he dropped into unconsciousness,

**Aaanyway… yeah, thanks for reading! Hehe. Now REVIEW or ill FORCE you to eat my shoe!**

**Do review and I'll give you a cookie! XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5 The Party and The Funeral

**Okay! Now to start another chapter! But FIRST! REVIEWS! But siiigh… im hurt. I only got 4 reviews cries where's the love??? Anyway, there had been a problem with the fanfic site I think. Cuz I hadn't been receiving any email saying I had reviews! So I had to sign in all over again just to see them. It's annoying. Sigh. But I did check my alerts and it was Enable. Could someone please help me???**

**Anyway to my good and nice reviewers! XD**

**Alsdssg: depends. I just might twist the story a bit. You'd never know! wink ehehe. I like Jason loads too. XD**

**DragonRider2000: Oooh! Another new face XD so my threat worked eh? P Ehehe thanks. Lol. But don't worry, hyper is good… YUP they are GOOD!**

**Wolfgren: Ehehe. Good! Lol. Don't worry… I don't blame you. Hey. I wake up at 12pm everyday. So im sort of the same aint i? XD and yes you did suspect correct. And yes I will be doing some of his POV's. not many though, just some to tell you what I think was going on. And thanks for the compliments!!!! **

**Froster-Pink: the same problem has been happening to me too!!! Accept its that I don't get my reviewing emails. And new updates too! It's so annoying!!! Oh… I thought I had it up pretty obvious… It's Danielle herself. Lol. Ehehe. Maybe I didn't state clearly enough. My fault!!! Yeah, she could be. XD and THANKS!**

**ONWARD!**

Danielle walked knocked onto the big wooden door in front of her, the door opened and Nasuada was seen. Danielle bowed slightly, a sign of respect then she stood straight.

"Nasuada, I am sorry for disturbing your rest, but I need a favor."

The soon to be queen looked up at her. "Come in then." she said, beckoning her in, before shutting the door. "What do you need?" she asked.

Danielle sighed. "I am in need, of clothes suited for … the funeral."

Nasuada stared in surprise. "Do you not have a dress?" she asked.

"Do I look like I own any?" Danielle replied sheepishly.

Nasuada laughed lightly, then she walked up to her wardrobe. She took out a box from one of the higher shelves. "This is now a little too small for me, but I think it will suit you just well." She gave the box to Danielle.

Danielle bowed in thanks. "Thank you…" she said before walking towards the door. "I will see you then Nasuada."

Nasuada just smiled sadly at her, "Indeed you will…"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Orik appeared at her door smiling widely. Danielle looked at him in surprise. "Why are you so… happy?"

Orik just smiled wider. "Eragon and Saphira had just agreed to fix up the Isidar Mithrim. But never mind that, there is a party down at the hall! I have come up here to fetch you."

"But tomorrows the funeral."

Orik's face fell, "Tomorrow, yes. But until then, we shall not let unhappy thoughts disturb us! Come!"

Danielle looked down at her sleeping gown. "Do you think I should change first though?" she said.

Orik just laughed. "Yes! And hurry! The best you have if you will…"

Danielle smiled. She walked over to the wardrobe and quickly grabbed some clothes, walking into the bathroom she changed quickly and was out within a matter of seconds.

"Let's go then."

Time passed as the place seemed to be filled with joyful laughs and songs. Danielle smiled, enjoying herself thoroughly. She watched as Kahiro, Saphira and Eragon got themselves drunk silly. She hadn't bothered to drink, she never liked drinking anyway. Danielle laughed and sang along with the people. Some even turned and stared as she sang beautifully.

Orik smiled at her. "Hey ho, we have our very own singer here!" he shouted out, catching the attention of many. Danielle flushed.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to him. He just smiled wider.

"Go on! Sing us a song!" he said. "Sing! Sing! Sing!"

Danielle stared at him, he must be quite drunk. But soon all of them began to chant. Even Saphira and Kahiro were stamping their feet to the beat. Danielle rolled her eyes at the drunk lot.

"Am I the only one sober here?" she asked herself. Orik and Eragon together carried her towards a table. They made her stand on it as they continue to chant. Danielle blushed somemore.

"Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!"

Danielle laughed. "Fine, fine…" then she thought of what to sing. Then she thought of the song she loved when she was back home. She opened her mouth to sing:

"_This is the place where I sit  
This is the part where I love you too much  
This is his heart as it kids." _

Her voice lifted through the air. Everyone stopped chanting to listen in awe. Even Kahiro was struck by her singing.

"_Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough  
And here if you want me  
I'm yours you can hold me  
I'm empty and taking and tumbling and breaking."_

The sad melody filled the air, they swung together in the melody.__

"'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would  
The way I know you could."

Danielle felt herself being lifted up, almost as if weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She began to sing louder and more daringly, she even walked up and down the table, using her hands to express her song.__

"I dream a world where you understand  
That I dream a million sleepless nights  
But I dream a fire when you're touching my hand  
But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights  
I'm speechless and faded  
It's too complicated  
Is this how the book ends?  
Nothing but good friends."

The dragons began to hum in the tune, a few drunk men began to sing along too. Even Eragon was singing in a voice that sounds strangely unlike his own. Danielle just smiled.__

''Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would

This is the place in my heart  
This is the place where I'm falling apart  
Isn't this just where we met?  
And is this the last just that I'll ever get?  
I wish I was lonely  
Instead of just only   
Crystal and see through and not enough to you

'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would

'Cause you don't see me  
And you don't need me  
And you don't love me  
The way I wish you would   
The way I know you could'

She ended her song. The whole place was quite, soon almost as if it was thunder, everyone began applauding, some even stamped their feet and wolf whistled. Danielle just blushed and jumped down from the table. She quickly swam her way through to Kahiro. She sat down next to her panting slightly from the sudden rush.

_It was beautiful. _Kahiro said to her. Still humming the tune of the song. Danielle laughed.

_Thanks, but please do not get too drunk though, I just might get affected too!_

Many hours passed before the noise and excitement began to calm. When it did, Orik once more climbed onto the table. He stood there, legs spread wide apart for balance and cried out, "Hear, hear! At last we have celebrated as is proper. The Urgals are gone, the Shade us dead, and we have won!" The dwarves pounded their tables in agreement. But Orik had not finished. "To the Riders and their Dragons!"

Eragon stood and bowed, which caused more cheers, Danielle laughed and curtsied comically, just for the fun of it. Beside them, Kahiro and Saphira tried to copy their moves. They both fell forward, the dwarves, realizing that they were in danger, quickly scrambled away. They were barely in time.

With a loud woosh, both dragons fell, landing flat on the banquet table, Danielle choked onto her drink from laughter, beside her, Eragon too fell unconscious from drinking too much.

Danielle laughed and laughed and laughed. So did everyone else. Soon, the laughter and voices died down. People soon began to fill out of the halls for it was getting late. Danielle sat down to the two huge lumps. She punched Kahiro lightly.

"See? This is what you get for drinking too much, you old brute." She said smiling, Kahiro just continued to snore. She smiled and turned to Orik. "I think we should just leave them here. We'll wake them tomorrow in time for the funeral."

Orik grinned widely. "This is going to spread wide and far very quickly. Two dragons falling because of too much drinks! And bowing at that!"

Danielle laughed loudly. "I totally agree with you." Then Orik left. Danielle smiled at her best friend, then she snuggled closely up to her. Kahiro unconsciously put her wing around her for warmth. Danielle smiled, closing her eyes; she fell into a blissful land of dreams.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Danielle sighed as she stared out the window, people flocked the street, and everyone was wearing black. She stood up as Kahiro nudged her.

_It is time… _she said solemnly to her.

Danielle nodded. _I know… Are you well though… From yesterdays… adventure? _She asked, a smile lighting up her face.

_Remind me to insult you later… I feel awful and a hell of a headache is pounding through my head. _Kahiro grunted.

Danielle just laughed. _Did my powerful and respectful dragon just said 'hell'?_

_Yes I did, and I will send you there if you don't keep quiet! _Danielle grinned at her, then after a while a solemn expression again graced her features. _You look beautiful… _Kahiro said.

_Thank you… _Danielle replied, looking down at the beautiful black gown Nasuada had lent her. It really was beautiful, it was sleeveless and flared out at the bottom. She wore a pair of black elbow length gloves to with it. _So do you, but you look great everyday…_

Kahiro smiled, showing her large white fangs. _Thanks._

**XxXxXxXxX**

Danielle stood next to Kahiro as the funeral began, Ajihad lay in front, he was pale and white, but yet he looked like he was sleeping, a small smile graced his face, and peace seemed to fill his features. His hands were clasped under his collarbone, over the ivory hilt of his bare sword.

Close behind the body was Nasuada – tears filled her eyes and threatened to leak out, but she was grave, silent and as strong as a statue. Next to her were Horthgar; then Arya; then the Council of Elders, all with remorse gracing their faces and all in dark clothes.

Hundreds of sighs and whispers erupted as Eragon, Saphira, Kahiro and herself came into view, Jormundur beckoned them to join him. Four of them walked slowly towards him, trying not to destroy the formation

Danielle looked around her, tears lit into her eyes; to her this funeral was not only to honor Ajihad, but to honor Murtagh as well. The session finally started as drums rang and people marched. Melodies and sad songs filled the air, dwarves carried Ajihad slowly and carefully through the tunnel. Soon, they reached his tomb. They all watched as Ajihad was lifted into a stone.

Danielle read what was carved onto the stone,

_May all, Knurlan, Humans, Elves,_

_Remember_

_This Man._

_For he was Noble, Strong, and Wise_

_Guntera Aruna_

When the mourners were gathered round, the late king was lowered into the crypt, and those who knew him personally were allowed to approach. Danielle and Kahiro were sixth in line, behind Eragon and his dragon. Overwhelming grief filled her, but yet, she refused to let tears fall, giving an illusion that she was stronger than what she really was.

They stopped before the tomb, she gazed down at Ajihad. She had only known Ajihad for a short while, at the beginning, she didn't like him for locking up Murtagh because of his inheritance. But very soon, she began to respect him through his wise decisions and thinking. She was truly sad that he was gone.

She knelt down, as if she were praying and said in ancient language. "You will be remembered, great Ajihad, by all living kind. Rest, knowing that Nasuada will continue your work and we will all avenge your death. The Empire will be overthrown by what you had accomplished."

Kahiro gave out a low hum, her conscious touching her mind. Danielle stepped off the platform and allowed Jormundur to take his place.

When at last everyone had paid their respects, Nasuada was the last to ascend. She bowed over Ajihad and touched her father's hand, holding it with gently. She began to sing in a strange wailing language, her grief and sadness was plain in her tone of voice. She filled up the whole cavern with her lamentations

Then came twelve dwarves, who slid a marble slab over Ajihad's upturned face, and he was no more.

**Im sorry if the funeral seemed rush through. It was getting late and I wanted to go to sleep. Ehehe.**

**And I couldn't help but put in a song. It's guilty conscious… hehe. Whoops. For those who would want to know what song it is, it's 'You Don't See Me' by 'Josie and the Pussycats'. I know it's an old song, but I just LOVE it! I sang it on prom one night. So.. yeah.. lol.**

**Anyway, REVIEW kay?**

**REVIEWWWW!!!!!! I want at least 5 reviews before I start on the next chapter!**

**FIVE REVIEWS!!!**

**P cya next time! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Queen and Conversations

**I am so sorry guys for updating so late. Now I'm only allowed to write on weekends and stuff, because school started and everything. I sneaked down here now to write this. Hehe. School HAS been pretty hectic. I'm really really sleepy!**

**Oh yeah! Did I mention my birthday is coming up! 18th of January! Yay me! Lol.**

**Please review okay? Thanks! And I am REALLY sorry!!!**

**(Reviews!)**

**Mean titan (2): oh darn, I guess I spilled some polish onto it! Sorry! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!!! And hehe. Whoops? But people are saying it is pretty rushed. But oh well! Okaay… sadistic person P glad you liked it though!**

**Alsdssg: hehe. Thanks!**

**Frosted-Pink: hehe. It's alrite. Glad you liked it! And uh… maybe… I'll just get however much reviews I can! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Ginger-Bizkit: heyo my llama loving friend! Hehe yeah, I guess Danielle is pretty mary-sueish. It's because I wish I could be just like her. P anyway, the email thing is cleared up anyhow. So… I guess it'll be alrite! **

**Wolfgren: thanks SO much for the suggestion! And no, I didn't get offended. It's great, just what I needed! Thanks sooo much! Anyway, I have already thought of a way of how Danielle and Murtagh conflict thing. Im gonna use your suggestions though, for the next chapter at least. THANKS so much!!! You're the greatest!!!**

**Denalza: I think you have noticed that you can only review one chapter once. Hehe. Im glad you liked it though! Here's another one!**

**1 way ticket (aka. Denalza) (2): I know, I know, I've been doing that. And updating really slow too! I'm really sorry!!! Hope you forgive me. It's just that sometimes it really hard for me to keep track on things, cuz I tend to do my hw at the same time trying to type this out! So im really really sorry!!!**

**Mystic Archer Horse: Haha. Thanks! Come back for more! Interesting nickname though.**

**Powderedsugar: Hehe. Thanks for the song suggestion though. I might even use it for the later chapters! Thanks! And im glad you liked it!!!**

**Now that's over with, onwards to the story!!!!**

Danielle sighed as she watched people fill the underground amphitheater, the funeral for the late king-Ajihad had just finished and they were all told to gather here. The spacious arena was filled with voices of many.

She sat on the lowest tier, level with the podium. With her were Eragon, Orik, Arya, Hrothgar, Nasuada and the Council of Elders. Kahiro and Saphira were stood on the row of stairs that cut upward through the tiers, she heard Orik mutter something, but she didn't bother to listen, it didn't seem to peek her interest anyway.

It took a few moments for the amphitheatre to fill. Then Jormundur stepped on to the podium. "People of Varden, we last stood here fifteen years ago, at Deynor's death. His successor, Ajihad, did more to appose the Empire and Galbatorix than any before. He won countless of battles against superior forces. He nearly killed Durza, putting a scratch on the Shade's blade. And greatest of all, he welcomed the Riders and their Dragons into Tronjheim. However, a new leader must be chose, one who will win us even more glory."

_Must have rehearsed that speech… _Danielle thought. The speech was perfectly laid out. She snapped out of her thoughts when someone high above shouted "Shadeslayer!"

Another quickly shouted "Danielle!"

Danielle barely even blinked. She had expected that, and so, does it seemed, had Jormundur for he quickly said "Maybe for the years to come, but they have other responsibilities and duties for now. No, the Council of Elders has thought long on this: we need someone who understands our needs and wants, one who has lived and suffer alongside with us. One who refused to flee, even when battle was imminent."

At that moment, Danielle felt the anticipation of many rise. She heard hundreds, no thousands whisper the name before it was uttered by Jormundur himself: "Nasuada." With a bow, Jormundur stepped aside and was replaced by Arya.

A suspicious movement on top of one of the tiers caught her eye. She turned to take a glimpse of it. It was a person, covered in a cloak and hood, but very soon it was gone like it was never there. She looked around, trying to see whether she was the only one who noticed it. She was, for the rest of the people were hanging word by word of the people who were making their speeches standing on the podium. She sighed, and shifted her attention to the speaker. That suspicious man or woman was gone so fast that she wasn't sure she had seen it all, it was a matter to discuss with Kahiro and Eragon later. She was awakened from her musings when Eragon nudged her arm. She quickly brought herself back to earth and looked at him. He stood up and said, "We support Nasuada as well."

_Time flies… _thought the amused Danielle as she too stood up next to Eragon. "And so do we." She said, feeling all eyes on her. She smiled at the crowd, before sitting down again.

Jormundur then said, "By the right of inheritance and succession, we have chosen Nasuada. By merit of her father's achievements and the blessings of her peers, we have chosen Nasuada. I now ask you: Have we chosen well?"

The roar was overwhelming, "YES!"

Jormundur took Nasuada's hand and said a few words. The Varden and dwarves cheered loudly, stamping their feet and crying out to the crowd.

_It is time… _Kahiro said to her, nudging her slightly. Danielle nodded and gave a sideway glance to Eragon, Eragon caught her stare and began to walk confidently towards Nasuada.

_He doesn't know the dangers does he?_

_Oh, I think he does, Danielle. It's just he is strong not to show it…_

Danielle smiled softly. _Maybe you are right… _and she walked towards the podium too, matching Eragon's pace one by one. Almost as if they were marching together. She passed by the Council of Elders, all of them carrying smug and arrogant looks, then she passed Arya, who caught her gaze and nodded encouragingly to her. Varden and the dwarves stopped cheering, watching them. Eyes seemed to follow her as she stopped before Nasuada.

Eragon and her kneeled down at the same time, they both unsheathe their swords and held it out. Then Eragon took a deep breathe, and began to speak. "Out of deep respect… and appreciation of the difficulties facing you… I, Eragon, one of the first Riders of Varden. Shadeslayer and Argetlam, give you my blade and my fealty, Nasuada."

Right after he finished saying his last syllable, Danielle began speaking. "While I, Danielle, another of the first Riders of Varden. Argetlam, give you my blade and my fealty."

The Varden and dwarves stared, dumbstruck. In that same instance, the Council of Elders flashed from triumphant gloating to enraged impotence. They glared at them, Danielle could feel the venom from their glares burning into her back. She ignored them.

Nasuada smiled and firstly grasped Zar'roc, placing the sword tip on Eragon's forehead, she spoke the same words to him as what she had said before. Then she did the same to Danielle. "Rise as my vassals and take you swords."

Danielle and Eragon rise, then stepped back with their dragons. With shouts of approval, the crowd rose to their feet, the applause was louder than before. Stamping, clapping and shouts could be heard all over the underground amphitheatre.

Turning to the podium, Nasuada gripped it on the either sides and looked up at her audience, pure joy radiating from her face. "People of Varden!"

Silence appeared quicker than anything.

"As my father did before me, I give my life to you and our cause. I will never cease fighting until the Urgals are vanquished, Galbatorix is dead and Alagaesia is free once more!"

More cheering erupted.

Danielle smiled as she watched Nasuada proudly, she now had no second guesses on giving fealty to her, for she was sure that she had made the right choice. She clapped and shouted with the rest, while Kahiro and Saphira roared in the background. Both careful enough to not blast out fire. She allowed one final tear fall down her cheek, for there was no looking back to the past. Murtagh is gone, and she will always have him in her memory but he lay no longer in the sadness, she was just happy that they happened.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Danielle walked into Eragon's room, not bothering to knock. She was surprised to see a woman there talking to him. From the look of his face he was starting to fancy her a little. She smiled mischievously and pretended to walk up stonily to them in mock anger. The woman shot her a quick glare for interrupting them. But very soon she bowed at her. "Danielle Argetlam." Said the woman.

Danielle met her gaze, and had to control herself from grinning, seems like even the people who don't like her have to respect her, or at least pretend to. She nodded at her. "And who may you be?" she asked.

The woman stood up straight, she was slightly taller then Danielle, she had dark hair and blue eyes. Her eyes shot to the woman's wrist, which was a gold bracelet of some kind of a hissing snake. "I am Trianna, sorceress of Du Vrangr Gata." The woman said proudly.

"And what may you be doing here at this time?"

The woman shot Eragon a quick stare, as if she was going to use him as an excuse. "I was curious about the magic you Riders hold. I think it'll be a great help to the Varden if we go into battle." She said quickly.

Danielle looked at Eragon, and saw him glaring at her slightly. She shrugged at him, she can't help it can she? Danielle nodded at the woman. "Just be careful about what you find out… It may cause more harm then good." She watched in delight as the woman paled slightly. She smiled at Eragon. "I'll talk to you later than." Then she winked at him, "Enjoy yourself."

She walked out of the door before he had a chance to reply or do anything. She hid behind the door, giggling as she listened in their conversation, it began to get more and more awkward for Eragon. She stopped laughing when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and smiled cheekily.

"Hiya Saphira." She said to the great sapphire dragon. The dragon nodded at her presence, she began to talk to her.

_Hello Danielle. _The dragon said to her. _What brings you here?_

_Your little 'boy' is in there flirting with some wrench. It's entertaining watching their little 'show'._

Something flashed in the dragon's eye. Danielle looked at her. Someone's not happy.

_And who may this 'wench' be? _The dragon asked.

_Some sorceress from some club thing here in Varden._

Saphira puffed out some hot steam. _We will continue to talk later, for now, I have a conversation to interrupt._

_Glad I could help. _Danielle thought to her. Then right before Saphira was going to bang into the room. Danielle smiled softly. _It's great to talk to you Saphira, for the long time we have known each other, we haven't actually… talked._

Saphira stopped and her voice softened. _That is true, maybe we will spend some time together, after all this and everything else is cleared up, I promise we will talk._

Danielle nodded and moved out of the way, allowing the dragon to make her grand entrance. She quickly put her hands around her ears, not wanting to witness the next few moments. Saphira burst into the room with a huge roar, for once, Danielle was glad she listened to her instinct. After a while, Trianna shot pass her as if a dragon was set on her. After that, Eragon followed, looking really angry. Danielle hid in one of the corners, not wanting to be the one who he would unleash his anger on. After he disappeared out of her view she stepped into the room and was greeted with the sight of Saphira cleaning her nails.

_Nice show you put on. I enjoyed it. _She said grinning widely. Saphira looked at her in the eye, she gave her a big dragon smile.

_Thank you, little one._

**XxXxXxXxX**

The next morning, Danielle woke when she felt her big dragon friend nudge her arm. _The messenger boy is here again._ Kahiro said to her. Danielle quickly got up and changed into her daily attire, and then she opened the door. She watched in amusement as the boy blushed.

"Yes?" she asked.

Jarsha looked away from her and quickly looked at the floor, his face turning redder every passing second. "Na- Nasuada would like to see you madam…" he said stuttering. "She is waiting in her fa- father's study."

Danielle stared at him for a moment than she nodded to him and smiled encouragingly, "Again you have carried your message well, a true Varden indeed." She praised him. He just flushed more.

"Thank you madam."

Danielle nodded again. "You may go now, we know the way." She said. The boy bowed to her and quickly walk away. Just as he was about to disappear from view she quickly shout out to him. "Jarsha!" The boy turned around. "Next time, call me Danielle. Madam makes me sound old."

The boy stared at her, stunned for a moment, then he smiled widely and bowed again. "Yes mada- Danielle." He said, before scurrying off to a different direction. Danielle just shook her head.

_Boys… _she thought and she could feel Kahiro grinning behind her.

_I agree…_

**Phew… that's the end of this chapter. Again I apologize for updating sooo late! I am really sorry!!! Please do forgive me!!! Anyway, also, PLEASE review! Thanks!!!**

**REVIEW kay? Please? Thanks!!!**

**And has anyone watched 'step up'? The best SHOW ever! Dancing show at least. And if anyone knows where I can get the tabs for the song "imma shine" please to tell me the site and stuff! Please!!!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 Leaving and The Dance

**Siighh… So sorry for the late update… I've been really busy with life and everything. Almost everything is coming to a tragic end. My life especially… Sigh… I couldn't find the heart to write. Until recently. So I am sorry for making you lot wait. I truly am!!! Anyway. To the reviews!**

**1 way ticket: Yes and yes, I am really sorry for making y'all wait. Life's been sort of hectic… I am sorry, but im glad you liked it! Come back for more!**

**Alsdssg: ah.. whoever said it was a man? ;P a hint to u there. XD haha. Glad you liked it!**

**Ginger-Bizkit: I swear, you're the BEST! Thanks for staying with me and keeping me company for all these while!!!! LLAMAS! But anyway, I never said she was going for Eragon did I? I actually thought of that, but I think you all would probably kill me in my sleep. So I gave up that thought… LOL. **

**Frosted-Pink: Glad you liked it. It's alrite, at least you reviewed!!! Your another of the BEST!!!**

**Fige: Helo! A new face! Lol. Glad you liked it!! Thanks!**

**Now TO THE STORY!**

Danielle took her time to walk slowly to the study. It took her nearly an hour to get there, mostly because she was thinking to herself, and also that the study was very far away. She stepped into the room. Memories came back to her, the night where Ajihad had gathered them there for the battle plan. She immediately noticed something different about the room. But couldn't place it. She looked up and saw Eragon, Saphira and Nasuada waiting for her. She gave a small bow of apology and went to sit next to Eragon, while Kahiro placed herself next to Saphira. She followed Eragon's gaze to the vase of flowers sitting in the middle of the table.

'_Oh…' _she thought, now realizing what was different. She smiled softly as she watched the flowers bask in the sunlight. "Danielle." Nasuada said, nodding at her presence. She smiled back. "I have spent the last few days reviewing the Varden's affairs, such as they are. It was a dismal exercise. The dwarves can no longer support us… Considering this, I have decided to move Varden to Surda."

Danielle's eyes widened in alarm and surprise. Kahiro jerked up her head to listen more clearly.

"I thought King Orrin didn't dare openly oppose Galbatorix." She heard Eragon say. She racked her own mind, trying to tie the possibility of it working, the percentage of it succeeding, and also is it really a good choice?

She listened to Eragon's and Nasuada's slight argument. She sighed, for once she couldn't think of a better solution. She needed more time.

"I have a favor to ask of you two…" Danielle looked up. She now knew why she was summoned. "I want you to think carefully before replying. To help rally support for the Varden, I wish to spread word throughout the Empire that a new rider- no, two new riders named Eragon Shadeslayer and Danielle Argetlam- and their dragons, have joined our cause. I would like your permission before doing so, however."

Danielle had a quick intake with breathe. _What do you think? _She asked her dragon friend.

_It is very dangerous… But word of our presence here would reach the Empire anyway…_

Danielle frowned slightly. _I know… But we have not made in public where our loyalty lies._

Kahiro looked up at her. _You have swore fealty to Nasuada…In public may I add. You have to think carefully about this Danielle… But I know you'll made the right choice in the end._

_Thank you for your faith my dear old friend. _Danielle said, smiling sadly.

Their conversation was interrupted when Eragon said, "Do as you see fit. If this is how Saphira and I can best assist Varden, so be it."

Danielle stared at him, she knew he had expected her to follow suit. But she still wasn't so sure. _He is quick to decide. What are we to do Kahiro?_

Kahiro was silent for a while, she huffed, as if she were sighing. _I am not sure… It is dangerous… But… _

_I know… It is alright, we can decide later… _She said softly to her. She turned to Nasuada with a little uncertainty in her eyes. "Kahiro… and I are unable to decide. We will remain neutral for now… We are sorry if this cause any inconvenience… But…"

Nasuada nodded to her gravely. "I understand." The room was silent for a bit. Danielle noticed that Eragon kept shooting her stares. "Anyway, I expect of you two to travel to Ellesmera, to complete your training."

"With Arya?" Eragon asked, now bringing his full attention to Nasuada.

"Yes. Arya is the only one who can convince them to emerge from seclusion."

"Why can't she just use magic?" Danielle asked, curious.

"Because the elves had retreated into the Du Weldenvarden after the fall of the Riders, they placed wards around the forest that prevents any thought, item or being from entering it through arcane means, thought not from exiting it. Thus Arya must physically visit Du Weldenvarden before the Queen Islanzadi will know that she is alive, that currently, two riders exist and of the numerous events that have befallen upon us the past few months." Nasuada then handed Eragon a scroll and gave him instructions. She then returned to her seat.

"When will we leave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning… Unless you have something already planned?"

"No." he replied while Danielle shook her head.

"Good." She clasped her hands together. "You should also know that one other person will be traveling with you. King Hrothgar has insisted that in interest of fairness there should be a dwarf representative present at your training, since it affects their race as well. So he's sending Orik along."

Danielle could see irritation clouding Eragon's face. Personally, she was quite glad, for having an anti-social elf and Eragon only as company wasn't very comfortable for her. Now at least she has someone she can talk to more freely.

She half mindedly listen to Eragon's and Nasuada's conversation. Her mind buzzing of thoughts and ideas. She was excited.

"Go now, Danielle and Eragon. Ready your horses, gather supplies, and be at the north gate by dawn."

Danielle and Eragon bowed, and then left together with their dragons.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Danielle shut the door to her room and flopped onto the bed. She sighed heavily staring at the ceiling. They were leaving tomorrow… To Ellesmera, to the elves, to her training. She sat up very quickly, overcame by childish memories and plans. She grinned.

"Do you know what we need?" she said to her fellow dragon. Kahiro opened a singly eye, slightly curious. "A disco party."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Danielle grinned as she leaned on the wall, her head beating to the music. She felt relax, happy, and good. She had introduced the idea to Nasuada, although at first Nasuada herself was a bit reluctant, but look at her now. She was dancing a slow dance with Eragon, then changing to Orik. Smiling and grinning happily.

She took a sip of her drink, allowing the cold liquid to sip down her throat. She had broken all the rules tonight. She was drinking alcohol.

She was wearing a black v-neck top and a matching short black skirt, with knee length boots to fit. Many of the Varden stared at her, at her unusual clothing, but she ignored them. She tapped her foot to the beat.

Danielle looked over to the two dragons, who were swaying to the beat. It was like they too were enjoying themselves. She grinned widely when the slow song ended. It was time to heat the party up.

She walked to the middle of the room. Nasuada had allowed them to use the grand hall. Which was quite spacious. With a few quick magic words, the hall was transformed to a modern day dance club. Many were still admiring the place.

The song 'Imma Shine' quickly filled the air. She nodded her head to the beat. Starting of slowly. Then she let her body do the work. She danced like she had never danced before. People around her slowly stopped to stare at her. She moved her body gracefully, skillfully. Almost every muscle, every part of her body, was moving the way she wanted it to. She was flexible, bending up and down, occasionally touching the ground. Almost everyone was staring now. Transfixed by the way she moved her body and by the way she moved.

Danielle was in her own little world, her red hair even seemed to move to the beat of the music. She moved quick and agile. She danced and danced. Smiling widely. Even the dragons were staring at her. She slowed down gradually as the music slowed down into a halt. She grinned, jumped and did a split to finish. She was sweating slightly and grinning happily. The people around her began to clap. She stood up and gave a small bow. Then the music turned to 'Show Me the Money'. But this time, she didn't steal the spot light. She still danced along, but not as attention grabbing as before.

Tomorrow they travel, but for now, she was content, swaying her body to the music. She was content.

**I am really sorry if this is short. Because I must admit it really is… I just really couldn't find the heart today… I am sorry, I promise the next one will MUCH better. I hope at least. REVIEW please!**

**Oh, and if you're interested, the songs came from STEP UP soundtrack. Best movie ever. P**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Hostility and Hospitality

**I am so sorry for updating so late… I have been busy with my exams and things. And also to think of it, I was getting lazy. . But I have made a promise that I will TRY hard to update every week at least. I am sorry for making you all wait. I truly regret that, because I also know that I would have lost a lot of my faithful reviewers. I really am sorry.**

**This is another chapter up. Not too long, but something to get me started once again. I thank you for all the reviews of Blazing Heart I and II. Im glad I still have readers… so… Here you go! And I really AM sorry!**

Danielle stood up and stretched. Relieving her aching muscles. She couldn't sleep last night, so she stayed up reading and occasionally just talking to Kahiro.

It was close to dawn. She could almost feel it in her bones. She went to take a quick shower before waking up Kahiro. She then went to grab the things she packed on the previous night and walked out the door. They arrived at Tronjheim's north gate about the same time Eragon and Saphira did. They waved at each other and said their greetings. Then they settled in a comfortable silence while awaiting the dawn.

Danielle then heard footsteps behind her. Her grip on her horse tightened. She had bought it not too long ago, while she was walking in the city. She found its majestic beauty and strength remarkable, and insisted on buying her right then and there, no matter what the price was. She had named it Shadow because of it midnight black coat.

She was right, it was Orik. "No horse?" Eragon asked, while Danielle was thinking the same thing.

Orik grunted and gave a long line of where they were headed. Danielle felt not bothered to remember.

The short dwarf then set down his bag with a clang and took out two amours. Danielle recognized Eragon's but hers was new. The coif, gloves, bracers, greaves and helmet were all there. It gleamed with the sunlight and seemed new. "Our greatest smiths worked on these, for our two greatest heroes."

Eragon and Danielle both muttered thanks. She slipped on the gloves, bracers and greaves. While putting the rest into her bags. She then turned to Eragon and Orik.

"My king, Hrothgar, desires that I present this helm as a symbol of friendship he bears for you, and he extends an offer to adopt you as one of Durgimst Ingeitum, as a member of his own family." Orik offered Eragon.

Danielle was slightly shocked then her brain turned. Would it be good for him? Would it be good for her? Should he take it? She sighed dolefully. Wondering how this mess came about. She listened closely to what Eragon was saying. Then they started chanting in dwarf. It sounded really fascinating, and while Orik was translating it, she stored the words into her mind. Planning to use it for another time.

Danielle shot a look at Eragon, warning him silently. Would the elves or Nasuada approve of his choice? But then again, he hardly even had a choice.

"At last!" said Orik. Danielle looked up to see Nasuada, Jormundur and Arya walking towards them. She sighed as she saw realization dawned upon Eragon. Then Nasuada stopped before him.

"You accepted." She said, her voice was gentle but restrained. Eragon nodded. "Now you are bound by three races… The elves, humans and dwarves… Perhaps it's the best we all share your loyalty." She then pressed a bag of coins into his palm and walked towards Danielle. She gave a small nod. "Argetlam."

Danielle bowed before her. "Nasuada."

Nasuada smiled at her. "Danielle… For the short time I have known you, I've seen intelligence, bravery and strength beyond your years… I have been impressed… I wish you a safe journey, and hope to see you soon." She said kindly.

Danielle stared up at her in surprise, then returning her smile she said, "Nasuada, I thank you for the kind words… I expect that Varden will quickly rise above the rest with you as their leader… I too, hope to see you soon."

Nasuada nodded with another smile, before stepping back. Jormundur extended a hand to Eragon, then to Danielle. "Have a good trip Argetlams. Guard yourself well…"

"Come," said Arya. "It is time to leave."

Orik nodded in agreement. Nasuada looked over them once more. "Very well, do not forget you have my blessings, and the Vardens as well. May your journey be well. Acquit yourself honorably…"

"We will do our best." They promised.

Danielle tightened her grip on Shadow's reins, they started towards Arya. With two short bows the two dragons followed after. Danielle cast a long look back at Varden. She waved towards Nasuada and Jormundur. Looking forward to the day that they will once again meet. She saw Nasuada and Jormundur return the wave, and after a turn, they were no more.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Jason sighed as he once again could not sleep. He was getting restless to find Danielle. He could no longer deny the throbbing feeling in his heart whenever he thought of her. He knew that he loved her. His feelings were harsh. He himself already knew that Danielle only thought of him as a brother, and nothing more. He even doubt that she would accept him when she finds out. But every time he pictured the glossy red hair and soft brown eyes in his head. His heart would pound and ache badly. He sighed, knowing he would no longer get any sleep, he stood up and went outside.

"Jason!" the said man whirled around, and smiled wearily to the man that called out to him, it was Roran. Jason knew of the dangers and everything that came along with the territory. Soldiers were scattered around the place and there were a few foul creatures – Razac they call it. He also knew Roran's life was in danger, for they were after him for information. He was after all one of the messengers that helped Roran hide from the soldiers.

"Roran!" he said, almost too glad to see him. He had missed his friend, but he was also very busy helping out with the town that he could not see him often. "Why are you here? Why aren't you in the woods?" he asked.

Roran shook his head. "The towns people had made a decision to drive the soldiers and Razac out of the town. Especially after… Quimby's death and yesterdays fire. They came to a conclusion that the soldiers went one step too far…" Jason nodded, he knew the feeling. Even though he wasn't particularly close to Quimby but he was there when he was killed and also when his bones were delivered to his devastated wife. They were heartless. "Even though you aren't officially a man from this town but I thought… if you could help out…"

Jason grinned. "You didn't even need to ask."

Within moments, Jason was armed and ready. He carried something short of a sword. He tested its weight, before joining Roran within the line.

"We are planning to take them by surprise." Roran explained. "Do not get carried away though, we just plan to scare, not kill…" he warned.

Jason nodded. He understood. "Nice weapon by the way." Jason said grinning as he inspect the hammer. With Roran's bravery, he could have been a great warrior.

"Thanks." Roran said.

Jason smiled. "No problem." Then he looked up and saw Horst signaled to them. He looked at Roran and grinned, both of them could feel the nervousness bubble in their chest. Jason pat his shoulder in comfort.

"Lets dance."

**XxXxXxXxX**

Danielle stared at the strange goat-like animal. But what peeked her curiosity more was the short little man that sat on it. She watched and listened closely as the stranger and Orik conversed. She only understood a little for she did not have a wide knowledge of dwarven.

The goat, as Orik explain, was a Durgrimst Feldunost. A special animal that the clan worshiped. It seemed like a great animal. Danielle and the rest of the group soon reached a large city. They then entered it.

Danielle was slightly shocked when the great admiration on many of the dwarves faces turned to rage and anger. She quickly hurried along before blood would be shed. She did not want to get into a fight with yet another race.

She stood in silence as shouts of rage filled the air. The dwarves began to argue loudly. Danielle sighed. Once again, all the fuss seemed almost not worth the attention. Soon, after a few minutes to what seemed like hours to Danielle. One of the dwarves threw a ring at Eragon then the group began to clear out. Danielle sighed.

"More enemies, just great." She said sarcastically. Kahiro stared at her in amusement.

Danielle entered a wide courtyard. There were a few dwarves there. After exchanging names and things as such. (Yes, the dwarves once again made a fuss about the ring) Danielle and Eragon were showed to their rooms. After getting freshened up, they headed towards the feast.

The food looked, smelled and tasted delicious. Danielle had never tasted something like that before. She sat beside Eragon and opposite Arya. She talked to the dwarves, finding about their custom and learning a bit of their language here and there. Soon, she began to feel bloated and oddly happy. But her mood soon changed as she heard the conversation between Eragon and their host, Undin. About the ways of the ring and their hospitality. Danielle sighed, which she noticed she have been doing a lot lately. She felt as if they were unwanted, as Riders, they're duty and destiny was set for them.

They did not belong to any race of any kind. She felt loneliness once again crept up into her heart. Kahiro sensed her change of mood and mourned silently with her. She then again thought of Murtagh. Her source of love, and only living because of her promise to her that she would live her life to the fullest. How she missed him so. Tears blurred her vision but she quickly blinked them away. Feeling totally drained of energy. She excused herself and walked back to her room. Kahiro following behind, knowing better then to disturb their peaceful silence. Danielle fell asleep even before her head hit the pillow. It had been an exhausting month.

**Yeah, that's it. Once again, I repeat I AM sorry. Please continue reading this! I would dearly love to get more reviews!**

**REVIEW please!**

_alsdssg__Frosted-Pink__, Ginger-Bizkit, __brrwsklly__, lu, __Dragon-Rider-Murtagh__GothChika07__, HexDemonBreun_

**Thanks for your reviews!**


End file.
